Tybalt
Looking for Full Body Drawing Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. |-|Tybalt= Tybalt is a 29-year-old Red Flame Monster Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Description His armor is that of a normal knight armor, except a more leisure pants with shin and thigh plating strapped on top of it, with knight boots with a roundish sole. The upper part is of a normal knight, except red cloth on the torso and a small hanging cloth over his crotch area, along with a tattered red cape. His helmet is, again, like a normal knight's, but with a roundish built to it. He is the height of 7'5-ish. He is a Red Flame monster, with a spikier flame end on his head, his eyes a slight brighter. (More Body descreption later) Personality He is sorta like Monster Kid towards Avv, Valk, and NeedleTeeth. Otherwise, he's like a shy and slightly Niave Giant, who is meanacing at points. But when water or snow strikes at him, he becomes a bit more angry. Backstory TBA Affiliations ' Friends' Uknown Friends Acuaintences Royal Guard Avv Valkir NeedleTeeth Enemies N/A Stats ** AT: 60 ** DF: 40 ** HP: 90 ** Hey, a Royal Guardsmen! ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Threaten ** Insult Text TBA = Flavor Text = ** TBA Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit TBV - voice TBD Trivia * N/A Credit A bit of Dark Souls 3 (For the Armor inspiration) Gallery |-|Fallen Tybalt= Tybalt is a 29-year-old Red Flame Monster Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Description His armor is that of an 'cloth knight' with a large cape and hood, with black coloring all around, along with many bandages on the bottom leggings to keep from them waving around, what looks like a fancy black upper part of a dress, mostly covered by the cape, and some armor showing on the arms, still with a blackish look, the cape connected to the hood, with the cape split in half, with the helmet similar it is also black color to that of normal tybalt's helmet. He is the height of 7'5-ish. He is a Red Flame monster, with a more spicky flame end on his head, his eyes a slight brighter. (More Body description later) Personality He is a good example of edgy. He's slightly depressed, always quiet, dark, and generally just edgy. Backstory TBA Affiliations ' Friends' Unknown Friends Acquaintances Royal Guard Enemies N/A Stats ** AT: 60 ** DF: 40 ** HP: 90 ** Hey, a Royal Guardsmen! ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Threaten ** Insult Text TBA = Flavor Text = ** TBA Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit TBV - voice TBD Trivia * N/A Credit A bit of Dark Souls 3 (For the Armor inspiration) |-|Boss Tybalt= Tybalt is a 29-year-old Red Flame Monster Battle theme - Description His armor is that of a normal knight armor, except a more leisure pants with shin and thigh plating strapped on top of it, with knight boots with a roundish sole. The upper part is of a normal knight, except red cloth on the torso and a small hanging cloth over his crotch area, along with a tattered red cape. His helmet is, again, like a normal knight's, but with a roundish built to it. He is the height of 8 Feet-ish. His flames are now quadrupled, an intense light coming from the front mask of the helmet, the top of his helmet spewing out 5 inch flames from multiple holes, and his entire armor set outlined in a kindled fire. (More Body description later) Personality He is the example of whats called a 'boss.' Not to be mistaken with 'boss monster' this Tybalt is extremely dangerous, and very hard to challenge against. Backstory TBA Affiliations ' Friends' Unknown Friends Acquaintances Royal Guard Enemies N/A Stats ** AT: 60 ** DF: 80 ** HP: 130 ** Hey, a Royal Guardsmen! ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Threaten ** Insult Text TBA = Flavor Text = ** TBA Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit TBV - voice TBD Trivia * N/A Credit A bit of Dark Souls 3 (For the Armor inspiration) Gallery Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster Category:User;THE WAR KID